Dark Abyss
by BlackCoffeCat Productions
Summary: Jehu wakes up to find himself in a pirate ship, without any of his memories and his being told that he is the captain. How will he deal with his amnesia and the strange things that keep happening to him? This fanfic is AU and has Slight darkspiritshipping aka JehuxHaou ( dark Jesse/Johan and dark Jaden/Supreme king).
1. Chapter 1

Darkness... Darkness was all that I could see as I felt a numbing pain on my head. I tried to move into this pitch black world but my body protested in my every attempt to move my muscles. So I laid there feeling nothing, seeing nothing, hearing nothing for what seemed like ages but it must have been only some torturous minutes.

" -ptain..." as I tried to regain my senses, I heard someone's voice. It seemed it was a male but I didn't put my finger on it. In my state I wasn't sure about anything.

" Jehu!" I opened my eyes as I heard the scream of... Someone's name, my name... I wasn't sure. My eyes hurt as the strong sunlight hit them, making it difficult for me to concentrate on the person next to me. He had black hair and his left eye was covered by some bloodied bandages.

" Good you're awake!" he said with a light smile. " I thought we nearly lost you after that hit Jehu..." so I was that Jehu he was talking about... But why can't I remember anything?

" Who are you? " I asked in a voice just above a whisper.

" You mean you don't remember me? " his obviously rhetorical question was accompanied by him raising his eyebrow " I'm Jim. " Jim huh... Nope it didn't ring a bell but I nodded anyway.

" Who am I? What happened?" I asked since I wanted to know more about the situation I was in. He sighed and run a hand through his hair.

" You're Jehu as you have probably realised. You're the captain of this ship and our leader. We are a group of pirates mostly known as the ' GX team' and we are six in number. The baby blue haired teen is Syrus, the dark blue haired man is Zane, Syrus's brother, the cheerful brunet is Atticus and then there is his sister Alexis." he said while he pointed at the other end of the room. There stood the people he just mentioned and I wondered why I hadn't see them before. I didn't put much thought to it though as I already had a massive headache. " We were in a battle a while ago.." Jim continued " and you hit your head during the fight... Well I'm sure you'll remember everything soon enough " he exclaimed with a light smile and then turned to the others " we should leave him rest " he said as they all exited the room, talking about the details of our next mission, or so I thought. I turned to look at the wooden ceiling of the ship I realised I was in. I tried to call back some memories but in vain as my headache got the best of me. If I really am the captain of the ship I must remember soon. I closed my eyes and let the sound of waves as well as the back and forth of the ship to help me fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes a while later and stood up. It must be late in the afternoon now, since the sun had already set. ' For how long was I asleep?' I thought. It must have been at least three hours, but I still felt tired. I walked around the ship, memorizing every room. Some wood planks creaked under my feet as I walked and I decided it should be fixed later. I still couldn't believe I was in charge around here.

" Oh!I see you're awake " said Alexis as I walked into the kitchen

"Hungry?" she added soon after with a smile. I smiled back and nodded at her

" Yeah, a little ". We both sat on the kitchen table and started eating the food she had prepared earlier. While we ate, she informed me about the next mission that we have scheduled this week. We were going to attack a small village, just some hours away from the main town we were currently set in. I nodded and after I said goodbye to her I decided that I wanted to see the town.

It was beautiful in the night as all the lights were open and created a happy atmosphere around the town. There were plenty of restaurants, cafés and some big or small shops. Even though it was the main town it was pretty small. Not the kind of small were all the people knew each other but it was still small enough to know the people living near you. I looked around as I walked further into the city. I decided to stop by a café to take a drink since we had to discuss how we were going to invade the small village. Alexis told me there was a treasure map there, or someone that knows where the treasure is. In both cases we're gonna find it. I sat on the table and relaxed on the comfy chair, after I got into a small cafe. A brunet waiter with yellow eyes came to take my order. He was a pretty attractive boy, possibly three years younger than me ( around 17 or so), but he didn't smile at all. It was like he had a permanent poker face on.

" I said, may I take your order sir." he said kinda annoyed. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear him talk.

"It depends...Are you on the menu?" I decided to flirt with the boy. What? We didn't have a many years difference. He rolled his eyes.

" Are you seriously gonna order or shall I leave?"

" Fine,fine. Just bring me a coffee that's not too sweet." he nodded and left. He only came back to give me my coffee and take the money for it and left. I quickly finished my drink and went back to the ship. After our little meeting with the crew, almost everyone fell asleep except me and Jim. We talked a little and I told him about the boy. He chuckled

" You really suck at flirting Jehu." was his reaction to it. It seemed that we were good friends since he was the only one to call me by my name, at least when he was off duty.

"Oh well...at least I drank the best fredo of my life!" I said with a chuckle but he just looked at me like I was an alien.

" The best what?" he said and I told him I was talking about the coffee. Even after my explanation he still had that look and told me to go rest because there is no such thing. With a shrug and a goodnight, I dissappeared into my room and soon fell asleep, without thinking too much about what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

After a goodnight's sleep I woke up and headed to do my morning routine which consisted of cleaning my face, brushing my teeth, fixing my hair and stuff like that. What?Being a pirate doesn't mean you don't care for your hygiene and look... At least for me. Anyway, when I finished I got out of my room only to see, or better not see, anyone on board. The silence was an unusual thing for this ship, for the three days that I'm here ( since I only remember those),it seemed that the crew tried to be as noisy as possible. With a sigh I decided to take a look around the rooms, maybe they were playing a game or something together, like monopoly! But on the other hand they seemed pretty serious about this whole treasure hunt and so I guess they wouldn't be playing.I sighed, maybe I'm the only one who doesn't care enough. I went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. As I entered the small room I heard something like a murmur and I tried to concentrate to hear what was being told but I couldn't make out most that were being said. The only thing I caught was the tone of the voice, it was pleading. It sounds familiar...

"Captain!" said Jim as he went in the kitchen and my attention went from the noise, that suddenly dissappeared, to him

" Oh hey Jim! Where were you guys? As I thought you were playing monopoly or something like that, right?" I said with a smile and Jim sighed

" You're saying weird stuff again captain... What's monopoly?" but before I could answer he continued " well it doesn't matter. Weren't we planning an attack?" he waited for my response and I slapped myself mentally ' of course how could I forget...See my point about not caring enough?'. I nodded.

" We decided it would be best for you to not come with us since you were a little out of it... We captured one of the villagers that knows where the treasure is." he then motioned for me to follow him to the deck. The others were together surrounding a guy with brown hair. As I went closer I realised he was the brunet guy I saw the other day. It seemed that his hands were tied behind his back but other than that he had no other bond to prevent him from moving.

" Oh! Fancy seeing you again hottie" I said with a smirk and what I got in response was a he is the one who will show the way huh? I have another chance to seduce the guy then!


	4. Chapter 4

" There's no way in hell!" was a certain brunet's reaction when I informed him that he would be sleeping with me for as long as he was our captive. Of course we didn't treat him badly, but why not take this opportunity to have a little time alone with the boy?

" I don't trust you, you pervert" he soon added. Needless to say, I found his futile attempt to change my opinion adorable.

" My ship, my rules princess. " I said with a smirk. He glared at me and tightened his fists in anger, the pet-name annoying him more than the fact we were going to share a bed. " What did you call me?!" he shouted at me.

" It suits you Haou-chan~" I said playfully, smirk still in place. He ' Hmpf'ed and stormed out of the room. I laughed at his reaction, he was so adorable! But then it hit me. How did I know his name? I don't remember him telling me before... But, he must have, there's no other logical explanation. I tried to recall the possible memory of him telling me but in vain. Oh well... I sighed and opened the door that led out to the deck, the door that Haou opened a minute ago. However when I stepped outside I was greeted with plain white. Not a single stain of other color visible in this endless sea of white. I fell to my knees as a strong headache suddenly hit if that wasn't enough, I started hearing the same voice as before. Even though I couldn't make out what it said I could still understand the panicked tone it had. What is wrong with me? I must see a doctor. But the white was gone as fast as it came, leaving me panting and with a strong headache. I held my head in my hands and tried to even my breath.

" Are you alright, Jehu?" it was Haou asking. He had his usual pokerface on but worry was visible in his metallic yellow eyes.

" I'm fine" I said immediately and smiled at him.

" That's good" he said and turned to leave. So much for being worried Haou-chan... But...!

" Hey wait!" he turned and looked at me questiongly.

" What is it?" he asked.

" How do you know my name?" I asked him but all I received was silence. " Have we... Ever met before?" at that question he just smiled sadly at me and said

" I hope... That you'll find out soon enough." and just like that he walked away. Great...

" So we'll finally reach the island at dawn, huh?" A few weeks have passed since my strange conversation with Haou and after that I tried to figure out more about the man. We started talking more and soon came to the conclusion we liked each others company. Not only that, but we spotted the island that had our dear treasure on it. Thus my previous question. Haou nodded as an answer. We were in my room, sitting on the bed, chatting. It was a usual thing these days, our relationship had improved greatly. Even when I flirted with him he would just laugh or tell me how much I sucked at it. The good thing was that I could see a faint blush on his face everytime. However,not all things were good. I have a headache most of the time and sometimes I see some strange things the others don't. For example, one day I saw Jim wearing some weird clothes. His shirt was black and it had a skull on it and under it was written " Harley Davidson " and his shoes had " All Star" on them... Of course when I saw him some hours later, he was in his normal clothes. I asked him about it and he looked at me like I was crazy. I really can't understand whats going on! I also asked Haou about our conversation the other day and asked again if we had met before, but he acted like that conversation never happened.

" Oi, are you even listening?" asked Haou as he clapped his fingers in front of my face, breaking my thoughts. I sighed

" Sorry Haou-chan... "

" What's wrong?" he asked me.

" It's about me... Seeing things that don't exist or believe I had conversations I never had" I asked softly.

" Hmm. Are you sure that they don't exist though? Are you sure that this is the real thing?" he said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

" What do you mean?" I asked loudly.

"Mean what? " he asked me and rose his brow. " I didn't say anything. Jehu, you really need to see a doctor"... See? That's what I was talking about before. After that the day was uneventful, thankfully.


	5. Chapter 5

At last we reached the island. After taking some food with us, we departed the ship together. I was hesitant at first, because there would be no one in the ship to guard it in case of a sudden attack, but the others didn't seem to care. When I tried to tell them about it, the response I got was " we won't need it again anyways". I sighed as I was used to their strange behaviour by now. If the ship gets destroyed I'll make them build a new one. We were currently at the shore of the small island. Looking up ahead you could see a forest, which extended as far as the eye could see.

" The treasure you're looking for is at the middle of the island, in a small temple deep in the forest" said Haou as he accompanied his word with a hand gesture, showing us the forest. Thus, we started walking towards it and we reached it in a small amount of time. The trees were tall, with their branches hiding the sun, and only some rays managed to get their way through them. Needless to say that the view and the silence of the forest created a relaxing atmosphere. The only sounds audible were the ones our feet made while we walked. After an hour of walking we saw the temple that Haou informed us about. The branches couldn't reach above it so the sun was reflected in it's marbled surface. It's door was also made of the same material but you could see gold pieces on it. They were probably it's decoration which was destroyed as years passed. The building, even if it was old, was quite majestic. Suddenly a strange demon-like creature approached us from above. It landed just outside the temple, blocking our way.

" I am Yubel, the guardian of this temple and I hold the key to open it" she introduced herself.

" In order for you to have access to it you must answer a few questions. " as she spoke she was looking only at me as if was the only one who could answer them.

" Oh, but you are the only one who can" she answered as if she was reading my mind. Oh well, she was a demon so everything is possible. I nodded hesitantly.

" For every question you answer wrong, I will attack one of your comrades. But worry not, the real them will be alright." she said but before I could ask what she meant she began with the questions.

" First of all, what is your and Haou's name?" I frowned, I was Jehu wasn't I? And if Haou was hiding his true identity, who was I to know it. Deeming that I didn't have another choice I answered " I'm J-" I stopped middle sentenced as I had remembered a scene of my younger years. I was on the carpeted floor playing with my toys as my dad was working on his computer and my mom was cooking.

" Jesse-chan! Come help me with the table!" she said and I immediately ran to assist her.

" So your answer?" the demon's voice brought me back to reality and I answered a bit hesitantly, not sure If I should trust my mind.

" My name is Jesse. B-but how am I supposed to know Haou's real name?" She shook her head in disappointment and a second later we were blinded by a strong light, it's sound was like the rumbling of a thunder and it made me cover my ears. As it subsided I looked at myself and I was glad to find I was ok. Remembering Yubel's words though, I looked around to see Alexis unconscious on the ground. I wanted to go back and help her but the others motioned me to continue. I don't know why but I knew that it was better for me to do so. Deciding that it was best to trust my friends I turned at Yubel again.

" You were right about your name but Haou's real name is Jaden" said the demon as if it was the simplest thing in the world... Yet... Jaden... Somehow it rings a bell.

" Second question!" she said almost immediately "How did Jim lose his eye?"

"In a battle " I said as I remembered the day I saw Jim in his bloodied bandages after a battle though I had a feeling I was wrong. My suspicions were correct since the moment the words left my mouth, Jim was in the same state as Alexis and another flashback made it's way into my mind. We were in a car crash, Jim was at the drivers seat and the left side of his face was covered in blood.

Yubel shook her head again " It was in an accident. Can you tell me what kind of accident it was?"

I answered that question with confidence. After all the first flashback was right, why would this be false? " Car accident" she nodded. But before she could speak again I interrupted her. I knew that those memories weren't from this world.

" This is not real right? There's something wrong, I'm sure of it now" Yubel smiled at my words and nodded. She dissappeared without another word as the door to the temple opened. I went inside and after searching the place a bit, I got out holding a gold necklace. I looked at it, it was familiar as well. Actually... I think I know where this belongs.

" That's yours, Haou" he smiled and took it from my hands.

" I gave it to you on your birthday." I nodded to myself as I remembered that day. He came close to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

" You did it" he said and everything turned black.

I woke up to find myself in a white room. With a look around I found out that I was in the hospital. Next to me a machine was beeping and it's wires were connected to my hand. On the bed with me was a certain brunet sleeping. I smiled as he opened his eyes

" Jesse!" he shouted and launched himself at me.

" You're ok! I'm so happy you're back with us!" he said and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, happy that I was in the real world. Not to mention that the guy I wanted so desperately is my boyfriend. We pulled away from each other a while later as we both needed to breath.

" I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you " he said with a sad smile " but I'm happy you're alright".

" Oh, believe me when I say that without you I wouldn't wake up" I answered with a smile as the others got into the room.

My adventures are finaly over, I'm back!

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story! I'm Allen from BlackCoffeCat Productions and as a new writer I would be really glad to see your reviews and opinions on this story. At the end of every work the team decided to put the nickname of the author or the artist ( if it is on deviantart) for your own convenience ^^ fanarts on this story are welcomed and if the artist wants we can post the links to them ( there's no need to put the name of the artist if he doesn't want so). The team may or may not post it's own fanarts on his story on deviantart but if we do we'll let you know. Again thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
